Drawing Fang
by flowerblood
Summary: Begins during the finale of True Blood Season 3. Sookie does not leave Fangtasia to begin a new life without vampires, but instead- Pam and Eric take home a weakened Sookie, and take care of her in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

I absolutely couldn't fathom that I had believed the speech that Bill had made to me earlier that evening, before our car had been stopped by none other than the blonde Viking Eric Northman and the Vampire King of Mississippi, Russel Edgington. I sat back in my chair at Fangtasia, my arms crossed, my eyes down at the floor, utterly stunned that the man I thought I loved had betrayed me, yet again. Why had I been so stupid as to think for one moment that things were going to change? With these thoughts racing through my head, I was oblivious to the conversations around me- my mind was clouded by anger, though I knew that Eric was busy informing Russel all about my precious fairy blood. Was my blood the only thing that mattered to these vampires? I knew that Bill had immediately contradicted me when I had expressed my thoughts concerning his initial attraction to me, but I couldn't help but continue to wonder if it was my blood that had sustained the relationship all along for him. I couldn't help but feel as if I had been the only one truly in love, especially now that he had just handed me over to the two vampires that wanted nothing more than to drain me. But even in my state of pure anger, my mind drifted to moments where I had felt entirely sure of Bill's love for me. When I had wanted nothing more in life but him, and when I was sure he was everything I would ever need from another person. I was awakened from my reverie as Edgington exclaimed, "Fairies? You seriously expect me to believe she's fairy, a species extinct for a millenia, if they ever existed at all." My eyes followed him, glaring at him as he walked around me. "You think I wouldn't notice if there were fairies bouncing around in the world?"

I glanced at Eric, trying to get his attention with my eyes, but to no avail. He stared at Russel with the full effect of his sapphire blue eyes as he said, "I didn't say she was full fairy. She's a human-fairy hybrid, which helped to save her from detection." Goddamit, I thought. Here I was again, in a situation where I was being talked about as if I wasn't even here. Talked about like an object of use, which to vampires- I suppose I am. My hatred had returned at full force, and I turned to glare at Bill, who cowardly averted my eyes. I felt Eric step beside my chair, and leaning into Russel, he said, "She may very well be the last of her kind." The last of my kind? I didn't even fully understand what I was. I wondered how I could ever trust Eric again after this. It would take some kind of miracle for me to forgive either one of them. If I even made it through this, I vowed to myself that I would be staying away from vampires from now on. Before I could say something to Bill, or at least get him to look at me, I heard Eric say softly, "She may be your only chance to walk in the sun." At this, I turned around to face them in my chair, this time in total disbelief of what I was hearing. "Drink her blood. You'll see." Eric said, still staring intently at Russel, who had now turned to face away from us. Pam lurked behind my chair, taking in the situation with her wide eyes and unchanging expression.

"Now that's just nuts, nothing in my blood is some kind of a supernatural sunscreen for y'all- why would you even think that?" I said with force, looking around at the room of my captors. Eric's gaze caught my eye, but before I could do anything, Bill finally spoke.

"Sookie, you're wrong." I immediately turned to face him. "What Eric says is true."

"No!"

"I never told you." Bill said, still not catching my eye.

Eric turned to Russel and said, "Bil's experienced it for himself."

"Oh, well that's reassuring, a testimonial from the mendacious Mr Compton."

Finally, I was unable to stop myself. "A new beginning? We'll start over?" I quoted Bill's words from earlier.

Ignoring me, Bill turned to Russel. "I can't force you to believe it. You'll have to see for yourself."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I said, holding back my tears.

"We've tried fighting him. We'll never win. If he develops a taste for your blood he may let you live." I didn't know if Bill was trying to reassure me or what, but I was just as angry as ever. Bill should not be going along with this. To my horror, Russel smiled at Eric.

"I'm intrigued."

"Excellent." Eric said, with a sultry smile.

"I hate you!" I yelled in Bill's direction. "I hate you all!"

"On one condition," Russel said to Eric. "You go first."

"I'd love to." he replied, his small smile never wavering.

I didn't know what the hell to think. Bill had never said anything about being able to walk in the sun because of my blood, and I didn't fully believe him now. In the back of my mind, I considered the possibility that this was all some kind of ruse to get Russel into the daylight. But I had no idea how Eric or Bill could possibly get themselves out of danger. At this point, I shouldn't even care.

Nearly an hour passed until the sunrise finally crept in, and I was now seated at small round table, virtually silent. Pam and Eric had left, presumably for Eric's office, while Russel sat staring across from me as I did my best to ignore Bill's presence. I was fuming with hatred, that grew as Russel began to attempt polite conversation with me. I could now see Pam and Eric having a heated discussion in the darkness of the bar, and I watched them as they made their way back to us. I could see by the look on Pam's face that for once, she was having trouble concealing her emotions. Russel paid her no attention, however.

"Shall we?" motioned Eric.  
>"Do let's." smiled Edginton, sitting up in his seat.<br>"One thing gentleman. If you drain her completely, that's the last fairy blood you'll ever drink." Bill said, without a single hint of shame passing over his face.

"If this is you trying to help me.. thanks for nothing." I said quietly to Bill. I was satisfied when I saw sorrow in his eyes, and he looked away from me again. I turned my head up towards Eric, who was towering over me, staring into my eyes with a look I had never seen on his face before. It was almost hungry, but I also detected fear. Eric was hiding something. I didn't avert my gaze, though I felt myself tremble slightly, as he reached out a cool hand to brush my cheek. His touch was gentle and soothing, and for some reason I felt that I wanted his hand to remain there on my face, almost as if I was protected as long as he had me in his reach. He didn't speak, but continued to look at me, tracing his hand along my neck. Then, apparently having witnessed enough of Eric's hesitation, Russel suddenly reached forward and grabbed my arm, pulling my body down towards the table. I screamed in pain as his fangs sunk into the fragile skin on my wrist. Eric then bent over me, and though I couldn't see his face, his touch was again gentle, and he lowered his face to my neck. As if bracing me for his bite, he pricked my neck slightly with his fangs and waited, as if savoring the moment, and then bit into me. His hand slid through my hair, twisting it in his fingers as he drank.  
>Soon, with two ravenous vampires draining me of my blood, I had lost all consciousness.<p>

In my next waking moment, I saw a blurred vision of Bill bent over me, and I knew he was giving me his blood. Realizing this, I immediately jerked his wrist from my mouth and jumped away from him. Too late, I found that I was not quite stable yet, but not too dizzy to stand. I was still weak, but my anger towards Bill trumped this physical drawback and I drew together every bit of strength in me and slapped him. I found myself yelling, "You fucking betrayed me. Again." my voice was distant and hazy to my own ears, but I soon regained my balance as Bill began to explain.

"I only pretended to betray you so I could save your life, again. And it worked, Russel is gone." he motioned towards the screens that showed the outside of Fangtasia, where Pam stood, awestruck, in front of them. I looked around the room, and seeing no sign of him said,

"Where's Eric?"

Pam answered me without moving or looking away from the screens. "He's outside. Burning."

"He bound himself by silver to the King. It was the only way to kill him." Bill said. I was astonished to think that Eric would die for this cause when he easily could have given me to Russel and saved himself. I knew neither his motives or his reasoning, or even if I was a factor in it at all, but I knew that I couldn't sit inside and watch him burn. As much as I denied it, I felt something for Eric, and at this moment, it was very strong.

"I can't let him do that." I said, making a run for the exit, until Bill's grip stopped me. "You do not own me." I said with force, enunciating each word and pulling from his grasp. This did not stop him however, and he yelled,

"I will not let you do this, Sookie."

In a flash, Pam was beside me, baring her fangs at Bill. Her face was streaked with bloody tears, but her fear for her Maker didn't show on her face at the moment. "Back off, Compton."

Bill did not waver, but neither did I, and with his fangs fully out, he began to back away from us. I stared at him until he walked into the adjoining room and slammed the door. I gave Pam a look of thanks, and gently pushing her away from the door so that the sun wouldn't reach her, I opened it and went out into the sunlight. Eric and Russel lay chained together on the pavement, both faces burnt severely.

"I won't let you do this." I said, trying in vain to break the silver cuff that held them together.

"Sweetie, use your gifts." Russel murmured.

"I don't know how!" I said angrily.

"Yes, you do, don't think about it- don't try!" Russel yelled as I held my hand out, attempting to emit the light I had once seen come from it. "I will not surrender to the true death, I will find a way to come back and kill your precious Viking and your brooding Mr Compton and his unbearable proginy and anyone you ever cared about, and all because you didn't use YOUR FUCKING POWERS!" His words awoke something in me I had only felt twice before, and before I knew what I was doing, my entire body was enveloped with a feeling of power and energy. Directing it into my outstretched hand, I felt release, and with a surge of magic, my light broke through the chains.

"Well it's about fucking time. Now drag me the fuck inside." Outraged still by Russel's exclamations, I directed my power to him, and the light swung his body across the lot, throwing him into the fence where he lay, unable to move.

"You watch your fucking language." I said to Russel, bending down to grab onto Eric's jacket and pull him into the bar. He was heavy, but the distance wasn't too long, and soon he was lying on the ground where Pam removed the remaining silver cuff. The use of my unknown fairy powers had somehow drained me, and this combined with my loss of blood was making me dizzy. I cleared my vision and looked down at Eric. He was badly burnt, and I could tell that he was too weak to even move, much less begin to heal himself.

"He needs blood, human blood. He's too weak to draw fang." Pam said, as she bent down over his unmoving body. I knew immediately what I had to do. Looking around the bar for Bill, I walked towards the room I had seen him go into earlier.  
>"He's gone, Sookie. Either he's locked himself in the extra coffin we keep in the back or he's gone to ground somewhere." Pam said, noticing that I had been looking for Bill. Testing our bond, I was able to tell that Bill was in his daytime rest. I sat down on the floor, legs outstretched, next to Eric. I gently put my hands beneath him and placed his head in my lap, where I looked for some sign of consciousness. When he moved his head a little, I saw his eyes flicker open for a moment, and I took the opportunity to place my wrist at his mouth, urging him to drink. I could see that his eyes were barely open, and he did nothing.<p>

"He's too weak to draw fang." Pam said worriedly.

"Do you have a knife or something?" I inquired.

"There's no time, Sookie." Pam knelt next to me for a moment, and then brought out her fangs. She intended to bite me for Eric.

"Pam.. I don't know, you've never had my blood before, will you be able to stop?" but even as I said this, I held out my wrist to her. I trusted that she would stop in order for me to give Eric my blood. She took my hand, and wasting no time, bit into my wrist. I saw her pupils dilate as my blood reached her mouth, and she latched onto me for a moment before pushing herself away. I could see it was a struggle for her to stop, after all, she was younger than either Bill or Eric. I bent my dripping wrist over Eric's mouth, waiting for some kind of movement from him. He almost immediately responded. With his burnt hand, he took my arm in his strong grasp and held it to his mouth, drinking in my blood much faster than before. I felt my body begin to grow limp again, and sank back into the wall next to Eric. "Pam, I think.." I began to say. But I never got the words out. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing I am aware of is a gentle, cool touch on my forehead. Without opening my eyes, I feel that I am lying on a cushioned leather surface, one arm resting on my chest and the other hanging limply off the side of what I think is a couch. I can feel who I presume is Eric sitting next to my tired frame, leaning into my waist with his cool, muscled body. His hand is stroking my hair now, with a touch much more gentle than I thought he could muster. I allow my eyes to flicker open slowly, and they meet Eric's blazing blue ones in the dim light of his office. For a moment I try to sit up, aware that I should be worried about what has happened, or at least trying to get home. But Eric simply presses himself against me, and I slump weakly back into the couch. His voice soft, he says

"Now is not the time for action, Sookie. You're quite weak. And if I didn't have pressing matters to attend to I would be sure to fix that right away." he murmurs, barely raising his voice above a whisper. His eyes travel my face and make their way down to my neck. He trails a finger down my cheekbone, brushing away the hair that has fallen in a pool around my neck and collarbone. With a soft touch he exposes the flesh of my neck, turning my head to the side as he does so. I find I am not awake enough to stop him, and with a mental jolt I realize that I don't want him to stop touching me just yet anyway. I let my eyes close, and begin to drift back into a hazy state of sleep as his cool fingers occupy my face and neck. This doesn't last long, however, because I awake when I feel his face against my chest, his eyes level with mine. "I will be back soon." he says, putting emphasis on the word soon, like it's a promise. I sigh, too tired to wonder where he is going, and drift back to sleep.

For the third time since I had been forcibly taken into Fangtasia, I find myself greeting consciousness in a less than healthy state of being. I can still barely move, and I can feel that the blood loss is still taking effect and giving me a throbbing headache. Somehow, I have been moved without my knowledge. This time, I'm tucked comfortably into a soft lavender comforter, lying on a white expanse of bed, surrounded by pillows. I take in my seemingly harmless surroundings, and just as I am about to snuggle back into my warm cocoon, I notice Pam staring at me from a chair across the room. Jumping slightly, I raise my head to look at her and notice she is wearing a rather amused expression.

"I was wondering when you'd awake, Sleeping Beauty. I'm supposed to have you fully conscious by the time Eric gets back." she said with a smirk.

"Pam, what's happening? Where's Russel? Where's Eric? And where the hell am I?" I say, struggling to get out all the pressing questions before my neck gives out. I slump back into the pillows as she answers me, laughing.

"Sookie, the only thing you need to know right now is that you're in my home. You're quite safe, and Eric will be here shortly. He's out umm.. taking care of some things." Pam said, sliding gracefully off of her chair and looking down at me from beside the bed. "I hope you're enjoying my best room. I also let you borrow some of my sleepwear, if you'll notice." Surprised, I looked down at myself, and what I was wearing could hardly be called sleepwear. I was covered in sheer white lace from my breasts to the top of my thighs, and I could easily say it was the least modest thing a girl like me had ever slept in.

"Pam! Why am I wearing this! And how did it get on me?"

Laughing, she leered over me, her eyes moving slowly down my body. "Let's just say I took a few liberties and dressed you myself."

"Pam!" I said, scowling at her.

She only gave her usual sultry laugh and replied, "Oh don't worry Sookie, I didn't mind at all. Dressing you is quite.. enjoyable. I've realized that I really do miss playing with dolls."

Not knowing what to say to this comment, I kept silent for a moment as Pam walked behind me and began pulling my hair away from my face.

"Really Sookie, do you ever brush your hair?"

Gritting my teeth, I say "Well Pam, I'm afraid I haven't had much time for pampering between being kidnapped and locked in a basement against my will and then being fed on by an insane vampire King and a pyschopathic Sheriff."

"Oh, you'll get over all that. Now that Russell's gone, I'm sure Eric will have his mind on... other things." Too weary to argue, or even ask what exactly she meant by that, I snuggled back into Pam's down bed spread and mused on the events of the evening as Pam arranged pillows behind me. With a pang, I realized I hadn't given a single thought to Bill since he had unceremoniously left me at Fangtasia without a word. Given, I had hit him, but this had never stopped him before. I found myself wondering why he hadn't come to get me, but I immediately pulled myself out of that train of thought and remembered what he had gotten me into recently. I also reminded myself that Eric had trapped me in his basement in order to trade me to Russell. But then again, he had almost died to save me. I supposed that took precedence over the other things he had done to me. I had to wonder what the hell was going on in his mind, though. One moment, he was kissing me in his office like there was no tomorrow, the next- drinking from me until I passed out. And more importantly, Eric obviously knew something about Bill that I didn't. I had been harboring a strange feeling in the back of my mind for quite a while now, a feeling that told me I should be wary of Bill's intentions. I made a point to ask Eric what he knew as soon as I saw him again. I didn't have to wait long, though. I felt Pam's weight leave the bed as Eric's slow footsteps sounded in the room's entrance.

"Ah, Sookie. I see you're awake."

"And in need of an explanation, if you don't mind." I said, with all the breath I could muster.

"Pam." Eric said, followed by a grunt of disapproval from Pam and then high-heeled footsteps that carried her out of the bedroom. Eric walked over to face me on the bed, and his eyes widened as he took in my appearance. Remembering that I was scantily clad in Pam's see-through lace nightgown, I hurriedly attempted to cover myself with a sheet. I scowled at his now amused expression as he said, "I'll have to let Pam dress you more often."

"Eric, where's Bill?" At the mention of my boyfriend, Eric's lit up eyes became rather dark, and his gaze left my face for a moment before he replied.

"Why do you care, Sookie? Take a look at what he's involved you in recently."

"Take a look at what _you've_ involved me in recently."

"I regret not informing you of the plan I had to defeat Russell. But I feared it would not have worked if you knew the details." Eric said, moving to join me on the bed. He arranged some pillows behind him and leaned back into the cushions. He was looking at me, and I turned my head to meet his gaze.

"If you and Bill had told me what was going on, I probably would have still cooperated, you know."

"Not that you had much choice." he said, his eyes sparkling with amusement. He inched forward to close the space between us. Not in the position to make any movements, I didn't try to escape him as he stretched his cool body out next to mine. "I could get used to this."

When I didn't answer, he said my name. "Sookie. I need you to drink from me."

"What? No way. I'm still Bill's, remember?" I said, sitting up and attempting to move away from him. This was just playing with fire however, because in a flash he had me pinned to the bed, his body nearly on top of mine. In my ear, he whispered,

"If you don't take my blood, it will be weeks before you recover. Of course if you prefer, I could take you to my house.. you'd be quite comfortable there. I think you'd enjoy my company more in your weakened state."

"No way, Eric. I've got a job and a life to get back to, neither one of them involving you."

"You can't very well go back to work feeling like this, now can you?"

"I'll call Bill. I can drink his blood." This produced a growl from Eric, and because he was so close to me I could feel it against my neck. I swallowed hard, begging my body not to betray me. His cool, muscled skin felt amazing against my flushed neck. I thought of the dream I had where he had nuzzled me like this, and then bit me... I shivered with the memory. He growled again, running his hand under the sheet that covered me, and trailing his fingers over the lace nightgown. "Eric.."

"Mm.." was all the response I got from him. Part of me desperately wanted to give in to his caresses, but I knew that there were many things I needed to know before I even thought about doing that. Most of them concerned Bil. Eric then planted a light kiss near my collarbone, as his strong hands went exploring my body..

"Eric, stop."

"Make me." he murmured against my skin. I knew he could feel my arousal, and this only egged him on to continue. His hand was on my waist now, tugging against the thin fabric there. His other hand had snaked its way down to my legs, and I whimpered as he pushed away the fabric of the nightie. The throbbing between my thighs was nearly unbearable. I said the only thing I could get out at the moment.

"Eric, I won't take your blood." my voice was small, and it quivered as I spoke. I seriously doubted my own free will at the moment.

"Why not? Am I not doing a fine enough job convincing you, lover?" he whispered seductively.

"I'm Bills." there went the damn quivering voice again.

"I can change that.." he whispered, as he moved himself to my other side in a blur of quick motion. He bent his head down towards my middle, and began trailing light kisses on my stomach, his hand resting near my breast. "You won't always be his, Sookie. Bill cannot be trusted, and you know this."

"Tell me why I can't trust him, Eric." I said, attempting to push his hand away from my breast. This was like trying to move a boulder, however, and in a second, he had both my hands pinned to my sides, trapped under his own. He had opened his mouth to answer me, when a sharp banging noise came from just outside the door. I then heard Pam's muffled voice, but I was unable to make out her words. I tried in vain to move, but Eric's only response was to place himself over me, making escape even more impossible.

"Where is she!" Bill's voice boomed out. In a flash, he had the door wide open. I could only imagine what this looked like to him. I gasped, at a complete loss for words.

"Sookie." Bill said with a growl.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really hated writing this part, (except the nice ending of course) even though I wanted to get rid of Bill just as much as all of you seemed to want me to. I really detest him, and I'm happy to say that there are no plans for him to be included in the future chapters of this story! I prefer to keep things somewhat light, and definitely sexy with Pam, Sookie and Eric. I hope you enjoy reading, and please keep reviewing! Let me know of any ideas you may have for what you'd like to happen next.**  
><strong>-Ainsley**

Admittedly, I was less than enthused to see Bill at that particular moment. Disregarding the sincere need to get my questions answered, I really had no desire to see him at all. And certainly not in such a compromising position with Eric. But leave it to Bill to keep up the cold exterior. After he firmly said my name, his eyes narrowed, his entire body stiffened, and his hands turned to fists at his sides. He made no move towards me, and this time I was relieved that he was not quick to action. A brawl between Eric and Bill was the last thing I needed right now, and given how much animosity they harbored towards each other, I could only imagine it would quickly become much more than a brawl. I realized I was still very much under Eric, he hadn't moved an inch since Bill had stormed in. A quick look in Eric's eyes told me that he was savoring the reaction we were producing in his rival. "Eric, get off." He reluctantly rolled himself onto his side, obviously bemused. I could tell that Bill was silently fuming, and at the moment, I could concur. My emotions were in complete turmoil. As angry and confused as I was, I knew I seriously needed to get through a civil conversation with him. But as soon as I spoke, my emotions won out. "You left me. What are you doing here?" I said heatedly. Bill looked as if my words had physically stung him, and he at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"Sookie, I need to speak with you. In private.." he growled.

"Anything you wish to say to her can be said in front of your Sheriff, Compton." Eric retorted. "And I would very much like to hear what it is you could possibly have to say."

Bill flashed Eric a look of utter disgust but made no argument, instead he turned to face me, and he looked more fearful than I had ever seen him. "Sookie, you are in great danger. Those who have tasted you or know what you are will stop at nothing to acquire your blood.. Russel is no more, but there are others.."

"Ah yes, Bill, let's talk about that. Why exactly is it that the Queen of Louisiana knows about Sookie?" Eric interrupted cooly, striding across the room towards Bill.

"I will never allow Sophie Anne to get her hands on Sookie, I would kill her before she could-"

"And what are you going to tell her when she comes knocking, asking why her Procurer has not done his job?" Eric said, his expression impassive. Any lack of seriousness regarding the situation had vanished from his face.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" I said heatedly, knowing very well that I was finally about to discover the truth, whether it was something I wanted to hear or not. Bill looked absolutely helpless. I got up from the bed and stood in front of him, despite the dizziness that hit me like a freight train. I felt a twinge of regret that I had not taken Eric up on his very persistent 'offer' of blood.. I didn't know how long I could last in another argument with Bill.

"It's high time you tell her the truth. She deserves that from someone who claims to love her." Eric said stonily.

"I do love her!" Bill hissed at Eric. He then turned towards me, taking my hands in his own cold ones. "Sookie, I have never loved another as I love you. This is the only truth that matters to me. I have purposefully kept you from the Queen because of how much I care for you."

"Why would _you_ need to keep me from the Queen?" My voice quivered, and I snatched my hands from his, backing away. Eric stood behind me, and I felt him reach out and take my arm, rubbing light circles on my skin. His touch was oddly soothing to me, and I wanted nothing more at that moment than to turn around and sink into his arms, and have him hold me. But I was not weak. And I would never be weak when it came to Bill again. "Tell me." I said, meeting his eyes, my voice icy.

"I did not know why she wanted you.. she sent me to find out what you are, to find out why you had the.. abilities you did. I was to bring you to her. It was my job at the time." He looked down at the floor, unable to hold my gaze. A bloody tear trickled from his eye, but I felt no sympathy for him. Hearing the man I thought I loved say these things to me, after everything he had already put me through- was absolutely the last pain I could take from him. He looked up at me again, but this time I was the one who could not meet his eyes. Eric's hand found mine, most likely sensing my hurt through the bond. "I found out later that it had been your cousin Hadley who informed the Queen of your talent, though she had no idea the consequences of her actions when she did so. It immediately enthralled Sophie Anne, and when Russel became involved..." he stammered, looking distraught. "Sookie, I had no idea it would come this far. You must believe me when I say I meant for no harm to come to you."

"Why didn't you tell me before, then? Why didn't you tell me the truth before you _asked me to be your wife_?" I nearly yelled at him, unable to keep my voice calm.

"Sookie, I was going to tell you someday, I swear it!"

"Were you going to tell her about the night you met, too? About how you let two psychopathic drainers beat her within an inch of her life so that you could give her your blood- so that you could form a bond with her? I suppose you thought it would make your job much easier.." Eric growled at him. I felt a surge of his own anger clash with mine, and I looked up at him, feeling his emotions in the bond for the first time. One look at Bill's face told me that this was the truth. I stared at him in horror, tears threatening to form in my eyes. I tried to pull myself out of Eric's grasp and launch myself at Bill- wanting nothing more than to let out everything I was feeling on him. But Eric's hand kept me firmly in place, and the indescribable hurt I was feeling swept away the anger. Blood was streaming down his face now. What kind of love did we ever have if he had kept something like this from me? If he had done something like this? Everything had been a lie, from the beginning. And after everything I had done for him and everything he had put me through, he still hadn't had the decency to tell me everything.

"How could you," I gasped. I felt like someone had hit me as hard as they could in the chest, the pain was so terrible.

"In killing those who know about you, who've tasted you, he'd be protecting his secret.. not you. Too bad I was here to prevent that from happening." Eric said, looking at Bill with contempt. I could now feel his smugness at having the truth about Bill out in the open, but there was absolute rage in him as well. "If you were not a vampire in my area I would take great pleasure in killing you unmercifully for what you've done to Sookie."

Breathing deeply to try and steady myself, I walked brazenly up to the man who I thought I loved. Eric didn't try to detain me this time. "I don't want to see you ever again, Bill Compton." I felt my own eyes hot with fresh tears, and they rolled down my face, betraying me, showing the emotions I was trying so hard to conceal. Out of no where, Pam walked into the room. I assumed she had heard every word when she strutted in and said coldly to Bill,

"I heartily agree, Sookie. Get the fuck out of my house." Bill only flashed his fangs at her, before turning to Eric and then looking between the two of them.

"I am not leaving her here alone with the two of you."

Before I saw what had happened, Eric was across the room in a blur, his hand on Bill's throat. Bill was slammed against the wall of the bedroom, his feet dangling off the floor. Eric's hand was white from his grip on Bill's neck, his fangs entirely out, his face contorted with rage. His muscles stood out, more defined than ever as he twisted his arm even tighter, producing a stifled growl from Bill. "Ah, but I think you are. You no longer have any say in what she does. Leave, immediately." Eric dropped Bill, leaving his hand still outstretched. He fell to the ground, looking up at me, almost pleading with his eyes. I had nothing more to say to him. Stumbling, he left the room, never taking his eyes off of me as he backed away. He stopped at the door as if he wanted to say something, but instead he turned and sped down Pam's hallway and out of her house.

"Who invited the vermin in the first place?" Pam muttered.

I absolutely couldn't catch my breath, it was as if something was holding tightly to my lungs, making it impossible for me to get any air. I gasped, trying to breathe, and I could feel tears begin to stream down my face. There was nothing I could do to stop the staggering pain in my chest. I tried to gather myself, but only succeeded in collapsing against the bed. Eric was there in a second, holding me against him. I felt fragile, and especially breakable in his strong arms. I was using his chest like a pillow, but he didn't seem to mind at all. He only held me more tightly to him and rested his chin against my hair. I heard the clicking of Pam's heels, and soon there was water running in the adjoining bathroom. "I am more than sorry to see you like this, Sookie. You have always been so strong. He did not deserve you." Eric's voice was soft and kind, and hearing him talk to me this way only made me cry harder. His hand was around my waist, holding me as I buried my head in his chest. I remembered suddenly what I was wearing, but at this point I was not at all bothered by it. I was more comforted by Eric in this moment than I cared to admit. Out of no where, I could feel Eric's arousal, like I had felt his anger earlier. His fangs were still out, I noticed. He ran a hand down my leg, giving me goosebumps. I shivered, and he stood up with me still in his arms like a doll. I almost objected to being carried this way, but I felt so lightheaded that I wasn't sure I could make it on my own to wherever he was taking me, anyways. Soon, I was being set down gently in Pam's steady arms, next to an enormous bathtub full of steaming hot water. Her hand stroked my hair, and she began to unbutton the back of the lace nightgown I was wearing as she kept me standing upright. Eric watched us, seemingly fascinated at what Pam was doing. She motioned for Eric to leave the bathroom. He looked reluctant to go, and he bent down to kiss my forehead gently. "I'll be back." he said softly, his voice shaded with lust.

As surprised as I was that Pam actually wanted to help me, I was strangely comforted by her uncharacteristic show of emotion. I decided to savor the moment instead of feel awkward about it. She pulled my hair back, piling it atop my head and clipping it with something that I couldn't see. Slowly, she peeled the white lace from my body, nearly purring with satisfaction as she did so. She turned me around to face her and her shimmering eyes perused my body, she smiled slightly but said nothing. She helped me into the expansive bathtub, setting my head carefully against the edge of the tile. There was a heavenly smell coming from the water, and whatever Pam had used was making me feel extraordinarily tired and relaxed... I shut my eyes, breathing in the hot air. It smelt of lavender, and mint..

A little while later, still soaking away in Pam's luxurious spa, I awoke myself from my reverie, realizing that I had fallen asleep. I felt as if I had melted into the tile, and all of my thoughts had magically disappeared.. "Mmm.." I hummed, leaning even further back into the tub, and arching my back.

"Mmm, indeed.." a voice purred, startling me.

Eric stood above me, gazing down with lust in his eyes, watching me in the water. I said nothing, only stared back at him. He was shirtless, standing at full height in the most beautiful bathroom I could imagine, in all his glory. Gazing down at me like that... I nearly floated away under the look he was giving me. He was wearing nothing but a towel, casually draped around his waist. I batted my eyelashes at him, and gave him a slow, dazed, smile.. the heat was obviously getting to my head. He crouched down next to me, reaching his hand into the water and skimming one finger over the surface.. making a ripple. His hand continued up my arm, towards my breast, to where the opaque bathwater met my skin. He moved behind me, placing his hands on my wet shoulders, rubbing them gently. I felt extreme arousal that I knew wasn't just my own. "Lay down for me, Sookie." he said softly, his voice entirely erotic and sensual to my ears. He pressed his hands on me, and I leaned into the water. He took the clip from my head and let my hair fall, running his hands through my locks, wetting my hair. I felt a slight moan escape my lips, and Eric's mouth grazed against my neck from behind. He nipped my ear with his teeth and I shivered under his touch. My hair was wet now, and Eric took the shampoo bottle from beside me on the edge of the tub. Squeezing some into his palm, he ran his hands through my hair, massaging my scalp. I watched as the shampoo ran down my shoulders and into the water as he worked his hands through my hair. I found the whole thing entirely erotic, and his fingers felt amazing, as if they were relieving every bit of tension just by touching me. I felt an intense aching between my thighs now, and Eric moved my hair out of the way and nibbled at my neck, and then down my jawline. He put a finger under my chin, tilting my head back into the water to wash away the shampoo. I gave into his every touch- he ran his hand across my collarbone, and I arched my back into his palm. At that moment I felt inclined to let him do anything he wanted with me. He growled in arousal, his hands running over my body freely now.

Suddenly he grabbed me with both arms, pulling me into a sitting position in the water and turning me towards him. His lips crashed into mine for a hungry kiss. His mouth moved against mine with uncontrollable passion, as if he could barely stop his lips from ravishing mine... I couldn't remember ever been kissed like this before, and my body yearned for more. I ran my hands up his shoulders and into his hair, pulling him closer to me. He made a noise of approval. Then, without warning, he pulled me up to him, entirely out of the water. I stood with my back to him, and I could feel his erection through the towel. I pressed myself into him, and I heard him groan. His arms around me possessively, one under my breasts, the other a bit lower, he bent his mouth to my ear and whispered to me.

"I think it's time you had my blood again, Sookie."


	4. Chapter 4

Eric's lips brushed my face as he spoke, he had leaned around me as he held me to him. There was literally no room for a fight, not that I had much strength left to begin one anyway. I let out a breath, pushing away my pride.. I knew that there had been truth in Eric's previous words, if I didn't take his blood, my recovery from nearly being drained would take much longer than I wanted it to. It was suddenly unbearably hot in Pam's bathroom, the steam from the hot bath had covered the room like a fog, or the mist left after a hard rain. Eric spun me around to face him when I didn't answer for so long, and I found it very difficult to breathe, much less speak.. and not only because of the steamy room. His hands were wrapped around my bare back now, pressing me tightly against him, and I felt raw and exposed under his gaze. I was in a sort of misty, drifting state, as he slowly picked up a towel from behind him and began to dry me inch by inch, taking his time as he covered my torso and my back. His eyes returned to mine, and I thought that I had never seen anything so blue before, eerie almost in their glassy perfection. I shut my own eyes and leaned against him, letting my body go limp. He chuckled and began to walk me back towards the bedroom. Wrapping me in the soft white towel, Eric picked me up and gently laid me against the pillows of the bed. I began to snuggle into them, and as I attempted to get under the covers, he lifted me up with vampire speed so that I was leaning against him instead.

"No fair.." I muttered.

"I know you're tired, Sookie.. but think of how much better you'll feel with a little of my blood in you." he whispered seductively.

I made a little 'hmph' noise, and he laughed at my refusal to acknowledge that his blood would only work wonders for me. I definitely wasn't going to say it out loud. His cool body felt wonderful against my own, which was absolutely burning up, and I was thankful for Eric's lack of body heat. His steady hands massaged my shoulders, relaxing me so that I was laying against his chest. He moved my hair out of the way, and brushed his fingers against the skin of my neck and shoulders, leaving trails of fire behind him. I must have moaned, because a growl rippled through his chest, and I moved against him in response. With a soft click, I heard him draw his fangs. I didn't shy away, or make any movement at all, like I normally might have. It was a strange feeling to be trusting Eric Northman, but I was doing it.. and it wasn't exactly a bad feeling. His hands had moved lower now, caressing my breasts, the sides of my waist. With a soft touch he turned my neck to look at him. Eric had a way of looking at me- into me- that completely ridded me of all coherency. I found it incredibly difficult to form a thought that made any sense. With deliberate slowness, he brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down, looking at me with intensity as he did so. When he removed his wrist there was blood on his fangs, and I shivered a little with anticipation. He wrapped his arm back around me, bringing his bloodied wrist to my mouth. I licked the bite, tasting the first few drops of his blood since I had sucked bullets from him in Dallas. When I first drew his blood into my mouth, he moaned unexpectedly, arching himself against me. I sucked at the wound harder, and with every drop that went down my throat I felt a little of my strength return. I let myself really taste his blood for the first time, swirling it with my tongue as I closed my lips to drink. Eric's reaction was much more than I had expected. He was enjoying this immensely, and I could feel his hardness against me. I would drink deeply from him, and then merely let my mouth wander against the wound for a moment, savoring the feeling of his cool skin against my lips.

"More.." he moaned, when I stopped drinking for a moment.

I debated refusing him, but my desires got the better of me, and I drank from him again. After a moment more, I knew I had taken enough. With two hands I brought his wrist away from my mouth, watching the little wound heal before my eyes. I felt entirely satiated, and no longer weak or feeble. I was once again amazed at the effects of vampire blood. Eric, on the other hand, was even more wound up than before. He had made noises of protest when I stopped drinking from him, and now his hands were at work to unwrap the towel from my body. I placed a hand over his, trying to halt his hurried movements, but he only moved on top of me and pinned my hands at my sides. "You can't sleep in a towel.." he whispered with a grin, standing up and pulling one end of the towel towards him in one swift motion. I rolled across the bed as my only cover was torn away from me, and I lay facing him, propped up on my elbows. He stared down at me, his eyes moving everywhere, and I felt the heat rushing towards my face. His fangs popped back out as I blushed. I turned to grab the corner of the duvet and wrap myself in it, and Eric gave me a mischievous grin.

"I'll find something for you to put on.. even though I don't agree with you wearing anything at all." In a blur, he was gone from the room and I was alone in the expansive lavender bed. I leaned my head back, letting my eyelids drop slowly, allowing my head to fall lazily to the side.. thinking that I would ask to borrow a t-shirt to sleep in when he got back..

The next thing I knew, I was awake. I was tucked in the soft, luxurious bed, lying on my back, my hair strewn across the pillows. Eric was gone, as I knew he would be, since I could see the daylight seeping in from the windows to the right of me. I wondered why Pam bothered with windows at all, because for some reason I just couldn't imagine her having them merely for the enjoyment of human guests. I was no longer naked as I had been when I fell asleep, and I contemplated that for a moment, hoping Eric had at least dressed me with some dignity. Looking down at myself, I blushed, realizing that was not the case. I was wearing a short, silky black slip dress, it had a lace border at the top and small thin straps.

_How did I stay asleep through him putting this on me_? Trying not to think about it, I got up, expecting the headache that had been greeting me lately as I rose, but instead I felt absolutely vivacious. My entire body felt stretched and strengthened, I could feel each muscle, every bone. Everything I touched felt tingly to my skin. I walked to the bathroom to examine myself in Pam's oversize mirror. Expecting the worse, I was pleasantly surprised when I saw that my newly flawless skin also had a healthy glow about it, my eyes were bright, and my hair looked shinier than ever. It was in it's natural waves since I had fallen asleep with it wet, but I decided to leave it be for the day and explore Pam's house. Wishing I had a robe of some sort, I wandered out into the hallway and into Pam's living room. Her house was very much like her personal clothing style, which was the exact opposite of the leather and latex she wore proudly at Fangtasia. Everything was neat and elegant, with a Victorian feel about it, all the way from the color scheme to the pale pink love seat. There was an extravagant fireplace in one corner of the room, and a beautiful coffee table in the middle, surrounded by couches and tall, regal looking chairs. It was going to be strange seeing her in black leather after knowing about this room. Looking further down the hallway at the two closed doors, I assumed that was where Eric and Pam had gone to rest and turned back towards the living room, wandering through it until I found the front door. Trying the handle, I grimaced when I realized I was locked in. So much for going back home yet.

Turning to my left, I passed another bathroom (this one larger than my bedroom) and saw an open door that led to a sort of office, where I found Pam's computer sitting on a mahogany desk, a large TV, and a small bookshelf in the corner. I knew the books would occupy me until sunset, so I grabbed a title I recognized and went back to the sitting room.

About three hours later I was still reading on Pam's pink sofa, but I was tired of waiting without anything to do, so I finally lay down with my book on my chest, and let my thoughts wander. I successfully kept my mind from going in the direction of Bill for once, and towards any thoughts that were too terrible. I thought about Eric, and the entire ordeal with Russel. I realized there were still many things left to find out, such as why Eric was ever in Jackson at all. I had known something was awry when he sent Hadley with a message, but I still wanted to ask him.. I wondered if Eric only wanted to take care of me after what happened because he wanted to form a bond with me, to use me for work, like he did in Dallas. I then realized that Eric was not Bill, and shunned away the very thought. He might have locked me in his basement, but he didn't allow two drainers to beat me until I bled. Shaking that particular memory, I began to remember the events in Dallas. All of it seemed so long ago to me, everything was so different, so fresh and new. I often thought of the dreams I had while I was there, and how much the initial attraction I had towards Eric had strengthened after the bombing, after taking his blood. My feelings towards him changed entirely after seeing him on the roof with Godric the next night, and I remember wishing more than anything that I could comfort him, ease the pain somehow. I thought of walking down the dimly lit hotel hallway, towards the room across from mine, to the black door that was strangely open. I was kissing his bloodied cheeks, barely touching them with my lips, wishing I didn't have to stop touching him, wishing I could hold him. His strong hand on my arm, his lips against me, laying on the floor, his figure over mine, his shadow against the wall. I reached a hand out to touch his fangs that had revealed themselves to me, I heard a whispered "_Please_," escape my mouth, but as he bit my neck we were swallowed up in darkness. There was no longer a cold floor beneath my back, but instead sand, cool sand, infinitely stretching along the shore for miles. Lying next to me, his body illuminated by the nearby firelight, he looked at me, and in the depths of his blue eyes I saw the ocean. Waves crashing before us, lit by the night, lit by the moon and stars. A hand on mine, a hand against my face, "_What are you waiting for?_" he asked me, looking into my eyes. His lips touched mine, ever so gently, I yearned for him to come nearer to me, I only craved his touch, but he had already left, running down the beach, running towards the ocean. I heard him call my name, and I got up from the ground, running towards him, into his outstretched arms, the feel of the salt water on our legs.. "_Sookie_," he whispered to me, "_What are you afraid of?_"

"Sookie? Sookie..." a cool hand against my face..

I jumped in surprise, biting my lip to keep from yelling out as I sat up, making my book tumble to the floor as I did so. The cool hand on my face had been real. Eric was smirking down at me, his fangs entirely out as he leaned over the edge of the couch where I lay. I looked down to retrieve the fallen book, but only dropped it again when I saw Pam sitting casually in the chair across from me, watching me with interest.

"You make noises in your sleep, Sookie." she said nonchalantly.

That was enough to make me blush. Remembering what I was dreaming about, I hoped I hadn't said anything out loud.. I looked up at Eric, who was eyeing my red cheeks appreciatively. Suddenly he was kneeling at the other side of the couch, much closer to me than I expected. His gaze was intense, his expression impassive.

"You've bit your lip." he muttered, reaching a hand out to twirl a strand of my hair between his fingers. Pam got up from her chair, announced she was going to 'get ready' and left the living room. Eric inched closer to me, closing the space between us slowly. He leaned in towards me, and in an excruciating amount of time he brought his lips to mine, brushing them ever so slightly.. tasting the blood I had drawn on my bottom lip. He stayed there, still for a moment, his chest against my body, his arm around my neck. He wound his hand into my hair and brought me to him as he kissed me again, more forcefully this time. If I hadn't been sitting down, I would have gone weak at the knees. I felt his fangs pierce my lip as he kissed me deeply, and my blood rushed into his mouth as he growled. My hands moved to the back of his neck, holding on to his hair. I was on the edge of the couch now, my legs nearly around him, his hands all over me while his mouth devoured mine. Pam's voice came from the other room,

"Sookie, wait until you see what I have for you to wear to Fangtasia tonight!"

I felt Eric smile against my mouth.


End file.
